Electronic components form a large part of many modern machines and devices. Furthermore, they are often integral to the proper operation of such devices. Electronic components often include, integrated circuits that provide a very compact and efficient means for performing various electronic functions.
Although integrated circuit boards and chips provide an inexpensive way to provide electronic components to many vehicles and structures, they are not always impervious to the elements such as moisture and other environmental contaminants that may harm electronic components. In particular, when these components are encased in plastic, different environmental conditions may damage the circuits. The plastic of the integrated circuits and chips are not completely impervious to moisture and environmental conditions. In addition, the plastic molded parts may be damaged or harmed by other environmental conditions such as thermal shock or extent of cracking. If the electronic components, such as integrated circuit boards, become damaged, then moisture may enter the enclosure surrounding circuit boards. If moisture is able to reach the circuit board interface, then damage may occur, particularly, by shorting or corroding the internal components.
One commonly known solution has been to use hermetically sealed components. Using hermetically sealed components, however, often greatly increases the cost of the component. These packages generally require specific and unique materials and manufacturing processes that have associated production costs. Although hermetically sealed components are generally known and accepted to have good seal longevity, it is desired to produce a component which is cheaper and still able to have a high longevity.
Moreover, it is easy to determine if a hermetically sealed component has been compromised. That is, determining that a hermetically sealed component has been damaged or the components inside the part where the seal may have been damaged could be determined by fine and gross leak testing. The same is not true for integrated circuits or similar components in plastic or other enclosures. Simply, there is no easy way to determine whether the electronic component package has been compromised, thus alerting a user to a possible or impending malfunction.
Therefore, it is desirable to produce a structure within the component package that is able to determine if a seal, designed to protect the electronic components from environmental conditions, has been compromised. Moreover, it is desired to form such a component from inexpensive and generally available integrated circuit chips that may be integrated into the circuit board, part, or enclosure (such as a box). Using generally availably components realizes cost reductions and inventory reduction which does not require specifically producing and formulating unique components for varying applications.